1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device of band-like apparatus for a paper machine being a paper manufacturing appliance, the band-like apparatus being used in a wire part, a press part and a dry part in a paper making stroke.
2. Background Art
In general a paper manufacturing appliance, for example, a paper machine pours a pulp suspension being a raw material onto a wire belt and thereby performs a dehydrating process, transfers a sheet-shaped pulp fiber obtained by the dehydrating process onto a press belt in a press part, removes water contained in the pulp fiber through a pressing process and thereby produces a wet paper web. And in a dry part, it transfers the wet paper web obtained in the press part onto a canvas belt and further evaporates moisture therein.
In such a paper making stroke, foreign materials are stuck on the surface of a band-like apparatus such as a wire belt, a press belt, a canvas belt and the like, namely, on the surface of a band-like cleaning object, and these foreign materials are generally natural resin or gum material extricated from wood, pulp, paper and the like, and further non-water-soluble adhesive materials having such organic matter as additive chemicals and the like used in a paper making stroke as the main ingredient. And these foreign materials are minute adhesive materials being present on a wet paper web in a dry part for example, and are made viscous by heating and stuck on the surface of a canvas belt or a roll.
As a result, these adhesive materials receive pressure of paper, a dryer roll and the like from the surface of the canvas, come into and deposit in the inside of the canvas, and cause the degree of ventilation of the canvas to decrease. And the adhesive materials which have expanded and grown on the surface of the canvas adhere again or fall from the roll to the canvas and from the canvas to paper. As the result, there has been problems that stains or dents produced on the surface of the canvas cause breaking or defects of paper and cause the degradation in quality or productivity due to troubles such as deterioration in quality or in productivity caused by breaking of paper and the like.
Thereupon, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-504604 for example, there has been disclosed a method of providing an air blowing-off nozzle and a water jet device along a wire belt, blowing off an air flow against a band-like cleaning object from the nozzle, feeding water from the water jet device and thereby forming a water film on the inner face of wire, blowing away and sucking foreign materials through taking them in water by the air flow blown off from the air blowing-off nozzle, collecting the foreign materials in a hood and thus cleaning the wire belt.
However, an air blowing-off nozzle needs to be arranged at a distance from the surface of a band-like cleaning object so as not to touch and damage the band-like cleaning object, and since a high-pressure cleaning fluid jetted from a water jet device exerts a large pressure on the band-like cleaning object, the water jet device and the cleaning object have needed to be arranged at a more distance from each other.
As a result, a cleaning object and a device such as a nozzle or the like cannot be made close to each other, and in order to secure a certain cleaning capability the jet pressure to the cleaning object must be made high, and therefore the capability of the jet device has needed to be increased by increasing the jet pressure and the like. Due to this, the band-like cleaning object is liable to be damaged by a large jet pressure exerted on the band-like cleaning object, and since the band-like cleaning object needs to be more frequently replaced and the amount of cleaning fluid (air, water and the like) used is increased, there has been a problem that such a method leads to the increase in manufacturing cost and in running cost.
Therefore, the present inventor has proposed a cleaning device arranging a cleaning fluid jetting nozzle inside a hollow rotating roll and cleaning a band-like cleaning object through an aperture for shower formed in the rotating roll from the jet nozzle. However, this cleaning device has only provided a plurality of apertures for shower at a certain pitches in the roll axis direction of the rotating roll along the roll rotating direction, but has not been made to completely clean away dirt such as foreign materials and the like from the band-like cleaning object by effectively utilizing the shape of an aperture for shower, a rotating roll and the like. As a result, it has been unsatisfactory from the viewpoint of the degree of cleaning of a band-like cleaning object.
Thereupon, an object of the invention is to provide a cleaning device of a band-like apparatus, being made so as to clean away foreign materials before the foreign materials become huge on the surface of a band-like cleaning object without scattering the foreign materials around by improving a cleaning structure such as the shape of an aperture for shower and the like for the band-like cleaning object, in consideration of the above-described points.